1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to valve lifters for race cars and more particularly pertains to a new race car valve lifter for more reliable engine function for a race car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of valve lifters for race cars is known in the prior art. More specifically, valve lifters for race cars heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,097; U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,951; U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,167; U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,630; U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,125; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 440,837.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new race car valve lifter. The prior art describes inventions having housings and pistons being biased by springs.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new race car valve lifter which has many of the advantages of the valve lifters for race cars mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new race car valve lifter which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art valve lifters for race cars, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a tubular member having open first and second ends and a bore being disposed therethrough; and also includes a body being slidably disposed in the bore and through the open first end of the tubular member; and further includes a plug member being removably and securely disposed in the open second end of the tubular member; and also includes a spring member being disposed in the bore of the tubular member for biasing a portion of the body through the open first end of the tubular member. None of the prior art describes structure nor the combination of elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the race car valve lifter in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new race car valve lifter which has many of the advantages of the valve lifters for race cars mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new race car valve lifter which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art valve lifters for race cars, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new race car valve lifter for more reliable engine function for a race car.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new race car valve lifter that prevents possible damage to the valve assembly.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new race car valve lifter that is much more reliable than hydraulic valve lifters which tend to fail due to sticking and debris.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.